


it's a very distinctive meme

by the_meme_scheme_job (orphan_account)



Series: the leverage meme team [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: All the cat memes really, Autistic Parker (Leverage), Eliot likes linguistics but doesn't quite get memes yet, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Memes, Other, Parker and Hardison have Tumblrs, Post-Episode s05e15 The Long Goodbye Job, Queerplatonic Relationships, Russian Cat Memes, Slice of Life, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/the_meme_scheme_job
Summary: The memetics schematics job (or, make Eliot grumpy via memes, and Parker is the best at memes). Hardison is both proud of Parker for achieving her Meme Nerd potential but also kinda sad bc she's better at it than him and then they jointly badger Eliot with memes.I wrote this with a QPR/QPP setup in mind but don't mind other queer interpretations of the trio (for this fic or in general). It's... Complicated? I'm queer nb aspec What Is Happening Giant ball of ??? all the time so I kinda simultaneously do the OT3 shipping thing but also really really enjoy queerplatonic dynamics, so.I'll probably write more works related to Leverage Meme Team
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer
Series: the leverage meme team [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	it's a very distinctive meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raytalities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytalities/gifts).



“Parker, girl, I don’t recognize that meme,” Hardison called.

“Well, you wouldn’t! It’s one I made for our conversations!” Parker crossed her legs, sitting in a near pretzel shape on the table. 

“Well - but - how come you didn’t like all the other memes I showed you?” Hardison looked positively affronted, and Parker grinned.

“They have to sound like _me,”_ she said. “But I found some cat ones recently! I’m working on my next cat burglar one.”

“I have taught you everything I know,” said Hardison, bowing dramatically. “You’re in the internet’s hands now."  
  
  


Parker hadn’t said as much, but taking things apart and putting them back together _was_ her brand. Eliot and Hardison knew it, of course, from her 3D mental rotations of her heist plans. Memes were a puzzle, sliding pieces against each other until they locked - word constructs that were either friend shaped or returned to the drawing board.

It was fun, and also showed Parker ways the Internet worked, how people in certain circles of the Internet worked. (She didn’t actually think Hardison had anything to do with her Tumblr blog stats, somehow. Letting her see how she did on her own. Because Parker _could_ do it on her own.)  
  
  


“See, the things about linguistic constructs is...” Eliot sighed dramatically. “They’re dependent on a lot of things - where are you are, what is important to emphasize in that place, they’re very distinctive -”

“Eliot, I’m working on a cat meme to post on Tumblr!” Parker interrupted. 

“...What?” 

“Though I’ve also run into a lot of Russian cat memes, and you know Russian, right?”

“You’re asking me to use my language skills… for memes?”

 _“Russian cat_ memes!” Parker tilted back, then leapt-cat like over the side of the couch so she was standing behind Eliot.

“What even is a meme? Are the cats even Russian? It has to be something ridiculous, because -” Eliot cursed as his phone lit up with a glowing 16-bit message. “All Your Base Are Belong To Us? Dammit, Hardison, what is this -”

“It’s a meme! I prefer making my own memes, but it’s one of Hardison’s favorites.”

“I now have a very distinctive headache,” groused Eliot. 

“Hey, did your know your catchphrase is sort of a meme, Eliot?” Hardison smirked.

_“Dammit, Hardison!”_


End file.
